My Angel My invisible Angel
by RememberStars
Summary: Asakura might just have feelings for Sayo. How does Sayo feel back? Has Yuri. If you dislike that, then don't read Please R&R Pweety Pwease? AsakuraxSayo. Completed. Sadly completed. Now I will cry.
1. My Angel, My invisible Angel

**A/N Here I am, watching House, going through a diabetic high. So I decided, in my insanity, to write this.**

**It is a poem that Asakura writes about Sayo.**

**This will be the first chapter. There will be two other chapters (probably) about their reactions to the poems (First a POV from Sayo who writes a response confronting Asakura, then from Asakura who reacts to said reaction.)**

**Will contain Yuri. Just warnin ya.**

**Now House just broke.**

**Meaning I'm stuck here writing this instead of getting distracted by House.**

**Damn, life sucks right now.**

_Her Pale Skin shines as eyes wander, wanting to see what she is_

_Her small hands are small, and cute. _

_She is my angel._

_My invisible angel_

_No one else can see her._

_No one else can see her._

_Only I do._

_But I am fine with that._

_Since now I need not share her with anyone._

_She is mine, and mine alone._

_However, I only watch._

_I love her so._

_But I only watch._

_I met her first, looking her up_

_I wondered who she was._

_I had only seen a picture of her, but even then I knew_

_I knew I loved her so._

_She never notices my stares, as my eyes wander her beauty_

_Even when she does_

_She smiles, as if she loves me to._

_This unnatural love_

_This unnatural love_

_I wish for it to never end._

_She is my angel._

_My invisible angel_

_No one else can see her._

_No one else can see her._

_I wish I could hold her, hug her._

_I want to gently caress her._

_She died many many years ago_

_However, she is still my angel._

_Mine, and mine alone._

_I pass the beauty of every other woman_

_ But only she occupies my heart._

_And my thoughts_

_So we are both women._

_But I love her so._

_She is my angel._

_My invisible angel_

_No one else can see her._

_No one else can see her._

_I love her so._

_So innocent_

_So beautiful_

_Why do I love her so?_

_I love her._

_She is my angel_

_My invisible angel._

_To Sayo, My angel._

_Asakura Kazumi_

Asakura finished writing her poem. _Sayo…. _She thought sadly to herself. Why couldn't she show these feelings in real life? "Kazumi-san!" A voice called out, calling for her. She turned, and there was Asuna. "We need you for something!" The red head exclaimed. Letting herself get dragged off, Asakura accidentally let the paper in which she wrote her love fell to the ground. A curious little ghost picked it up. "As…" Say started to call out. However, she started to read the letter. Suddenly, she blushed. Not only that, she gasped.

**I just mind-screwed you didn't I?**

**Anyway, that's the end for now.**

**I'm still doing my other story, a good day to die, but I wanted to do this also.**

**R&R, that will affect how I write the next story.**


	2. I wish

**A/N Here is Chapter Two. Please, as before R&R.**

**Yeah. Nothing really much to say here. So, I'll just give you a link.**

**To what I want to say so much. ****.?o=17**

**CLICK IT!  
NOW!  
Okay. Done annoying you.**

**Time for Sayo's response.**

**Again in Poem form**

_My dearest friend_

_Words alone cannot describe my feelings for you_

_Yet, when I see your hands, they remind me so_

_Of her hands, waiting for next November_

_However I fear mine cannot wait._

_Instead I wish…._

_I wish for our hands to be able to meet_

_I wish to touch you_

_I wish to be held by you, just like you hold your camera_

_You may call our love unnatural, _

_But for me it's the most natural of them all._

_Since I am the ghost_

_And you the reporter_

_I guess we are from that show on the tv._

_No, I can't remember the name_

_You call me your angel._

_Your invisible angel, but I shake my head_

_And disagree_

_You are mine_

_I wish to hold your hand_

_I wish to touch your soft skin_

_I want to be held by you._

_All because I love you so_

_I wish for you to call my name,_

_I wish for you to wake up every morning thinking about me_

_I wish to smile every time I see your face_

_Since you are amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_I want to be the first person you tell about your problems_

_I wish our hands could meet._

_But I'm a ghost and you are not_

_No you are not_

_But I still love you so_

_Since if only you can see me_

_I can only see you._

_Yes only you_

_I wish that your smile is always there_

_Not only for me, but for all of us_

_I wish that you are the one to notice me_

_I wish…._

_That you love me too._

Sayo had her poem, written on paper. Odd wasn't it? She couldn't touch a human, but paper and pens were fine. She pouted a bit. She wished she could hold Asakura. She went over to Asakura's desk to leave her poem, anonymous of course. She lacked the bravery to write it by herself. However, she never got the chance. Suddenly Asakura burst in. "SAYO-CHAN!" She shouted, trying to find the ghost. Of course, there was the ghost leaving the poem. Storming over Asakura took the poem, reading it. Smiling softly she looked up. "Sayo-Chan. I love you." She told Sayo, taking her hand into the ghosts (or as much as she could) "I love you so much." Sayo blushed then turned around. "Kazumi-Chan…. I, I. I…" She started to stammer.

**END.. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I'm EVIL!  
Next chapter is the last of them all. **

**Well, anyway. I'm bored.**

**However, it won't be the end for me!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**This, in fact, is only the first of the series of five. Five stories focusing around Five mahora couples. Hehehehehehe**

**They will be presented in this order**

**All of them in this format**

**Action**

**Reaction**

**End**

**The couples being focused on are**

**SayoxAsakura**

**KonokaxSetsuna**

**NodokaxNegi (YES A STRAIGHT COUPLE I KNOW SCARY!)**

**KaedexMana (Back to normal)**

**And last two are a secret.**

**I don't reveal their names until the very very end.**

**I'm just evil like that.**

**Oh, and there is a sixth one that I might do**

**ChisamexJack.**

**R&R and tell me if I should do ChisamexJack.**


	3. Together Forever

**Together. Forever.**

**A/N. Well this is it.**

**The end. The end of the fanfic.**

**SayoxAsakura are one and for me done.**

**However they will always live on. Together. Forever.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Now to respond to the different people who took time to write a response**

**First however, I'd like to thank all of my readers. I write my stories for you.**

**To Negima Idiot: YES I AM! EVIL WILL RULE TODAY! **

**But thanks for the encouraging comments. I hope you do enjoy the rest of my stories.**

**Victor Petrenko: Well, thanks. I will be doing a JackxChisame fanfic soon. However, the result may surprise you.**

**Alatus Alchemist: Thanks. I hope you like my other works (already out there and to come) I promise to keep up the witty comments in the author notes.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Please, as always Read and Review.**

**That is the author's greatest joy to see that others liked what they said.**

**If you have any specific requests, just give me a quick message**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Next I will post chapter five of Good Way to Die.**

**If you haven't read it, please do. Its quality sucks, but it will get better. Once I stop being too lazy to edit it.**

**Quick explanation though of how this one works**

**Asakura starts off one stanza, switches to Sayo response, then Sayo writes, with Asakura response, and so on.  
God I promised myself I wouldn't but… *starts to cry* read please.**

* * *

_Together. Forever._

_When my hand brushes yours_

_My heart skips a beat._

_I fear what you would say…_

_Say if I told you how I feel._

_Because you are my Angel, my invisible Angel_

_I wish you would notice me._

_Notice how I look at you._

_Once our hands meet, they quickly fall apart_

_I wish you would love me_

_Love me the way I felt about you._

_I wish_

_That you would love me too_

_I remember that night._

_The night where our hearts came together._

_I remember the tears that we shed._

_I remember the pain that we felt._

_Yet I remember the joy that spread into us. _

_I wish you would remember that too._

_I remember the night when my angel came to me._

_I remember the feelings that occurred when the words_

'_I love you' slipped out._

_Scared, anguish took me._

_I did, I did love you so._

_My angel, my invisible angel_

_I wish you would_

_My angel, invisible angel_

_Love me too._

_Yet imagine our surprise._

_When she said… I love you to._

_So that's us. _

_Together forever._

Asakura placed her finishing touches on the poem. Her, no, their poem. She looked up at the ghost she loved so much. Sayo had the smile on her face, the smile that she reserved for only Asakura. Only Asakura had seen that smile for the past six months. It was her special smile. Asakura had often wondered what would have happened if she hadn't noticed the poem had dropped, or if she hadn't chased after Sayo that day. But….. she was with the one being she loved more than herself. And she didn't care one bit.

"Kazumi?" Sayo asked Asakura, smiling.

"What Sayo?" Asakura asked, adding the finishing touches for their poems to be published in the school newspaper.

"Will we be together still in sixty years?" Asakura stopped what she was doing. Smiling at the ghost's pure innocence, and heartwarming love, she turned, ready to give her answer.

"Even though we can't touch, or kiss, or have any relationship past what we feel in our hearts, we will. And mark my words. We will always be together. Even death can take us apart." She kissed where the Ghost's lips would have been. If she had any. However the symbolism was not lost on Sayo, who blushed at that gesture.

"Yes… together forever."  
Asakura smiled. "Of course My angel. My…. Visible angel"

* * *

**Wanted to end on one last note.**

**Just because I did this story, does not mean that I won't do a more in-depth SayoxAsakura in the future. Just now, I can't think of any storyline that I could write that would top this.**

**I personally loved this story. And I like the twist at the end with my visible angel.**

**However, it is still the most heart wrenching thing for me to end it here. Why couldn't Sayo come back to life?  
This question will haunt me, as I wonder if I should have done so (as has many great fan-fics) **

**My answer is as follows: It wouldn't have the same meaning of the pureness of their love if Sayo had come back to life.**

**It's the fact that they could still love each other despite the obvious obstacles that drew me to love their pairing.**

**The fact they could overcome all obstacles made it heartwarming.**

**Not that I disapprove of other relationships. In fact my favorite Negima pairing is SetsunaxKonoka.**

**But SayoxAsakura is so much more intriguing and fun to write.**

**Which is why, in my humble opinion, that Sayo and Asakura are**

**Together forever. **

**Till next time.**

**The end.**


End file.
